watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 023
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis This chapter takes place in one day but is split into several sections with different subheadings for each. The opening full page has the narration: "Spending my days in melancholy." Going to School in the Rain At school a girl complains about how the ruins her hair. A boy she likes passes by and she becomes embarrassed. Tomoko, who has hair sticking out in every direction wonders why she complains. Psychology Test In class, two girls discuss a psychology test which has the person pick one out of three possible paths in a dream: 1. Go in the thicket on one side. 2. Go into the forest on the other side. 3. Run home in fear. The girl picks the third path, while Tomoko privately picks the second. The third path revealed that the girl is not a virgin while Tomoko’s path revealed that she is a virgin. Things You Forget During math class, a panicked Tomoko realizes she forgot to bring her textbook. Her social anxiety prevents her from asking either of the guys next to her to share their book with her. She tries to harness her power to go “Stealth Moko.” Her plan fails miserably, and she gets lectured by the teacher which makes her cry. Umbrella After school while it rains heavily outside, Tomoko cannot find her umbrella. She dramatically curses the people who steal umbrellas and rants about suffering and annihilation only to find her umbrella a moment later. On The Way Home While she walks home in the rain, Tomoko crosses a bridge but she stops to admire the overflowing water below her. An adult pulls her away and lectures her on the dangers of being so close to a waterway. Overwhelmed by the events of getting lectured by two old men in one day, Tomoko cries again. Which? At home, Tomoko sends Yū a message about the psychology test. She becomes horrified when Yū texts her back with her choice of the third path. The side notes state, "It's just a psychology test in the end though." Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Yū Naruse (on the phone) *Yoshinori Kiyota (unnamed) *Hina Nemoto (unnamed) *Suzuki (unnamed) *Math Teacher (unnamed) *Old Guy on the Bridge (unnamed) *Girl with Messy Hair (unnamed) *Girl with Short Hair Test (unnamed) *Other Psychology Test Girl (unnamed) Trivia *This chapter is adapted into Episode 3. *Tomoko's classes are 50 minutes long. *First mention of the psychology test. *This is the first suggestion that Yū lost her virginity. She gives a stronger indication in Chapter 100. Memorial Moments *Tomoko still lacks the ability to talk to students she does not know. Quotes *“I want to kill them . . . Make them suffer . . . Slaughter them . . . Annihilate all those who steal umbrellas, leaving not a single one alive. . .” – Tomoko Gallery Tomoko_Bad_Hair_Day.png|Bad Hair Day Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 3